


Intermission

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anastasia spoilers, M/M, Pre-Canon, salieri didn't appear, so it's just mozart daydreaming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 在俄罗斯，有时莫扎特会想到萨列里。





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> 含有Fate/Grand Order第二部第一章剧透。  
> 含有历史捏他，但作者不是考据党，如有错漏请不吝指出。  
> 萨列里未出场。

很多年之后沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特终于遇到了一个好雇主。不挑剔，不抱怨，不嫌弃他的音符太多、曲式太花哨，不在乎他究竟演奏的是苏斯迈尔续写的安魂曲还是K.233（这是后人给这首曲子编的号，虽然莫扎特本人更喜欢它的原名），身份地位足够高贵，报酬更是非常慷慨——整个世界的和平！要知道，即使有个丹麦王子告诉你坐在果壳里也可以是宇宙之王，但真的拥有（拯救）一个世界，这感觉还是很不一样的。

总的来讲，这次工作只有两处瑕不掩瑜的小缺陷：其一，听众实在是少了些。萨尔茨堡的音乐家喜欢热闹和人群，但这次他的听众只有一位——有时再加上来拜访的三位客人，神父、皇女和魔术师。甚至连星星们都被隔绝在无边风雪之外，而那些热情的年轻雪花们又被坚固的门窗所阻拦，无处递交请帖，只能拥挤着听上零零碎碎的半个音符。

其二， 这场音乐会的时间有些长了。他最长的一首钢琴协奏曲，送给杰纳米小姐的那首，有一万两千个音符，正常演奏下来需要半个小时。一场歌剧，加上返场、谢幕和中场休息，顶多不过三四个小时。他这次连续演奏了多久……十五天？二十天？说不定有一个月。连续的，一刻不停的一个月。他不太能感受到自己的手指了，基本是在任凭它们随着肌肉记忆动作——这倒不是很难，既然雇主不像科洛雷多那头蠢驴一样要求他的“恭敬态度”又无意让他炫技或是添加任何感情渲染，那弹奏已有的曲子不过只是机械劳动而已，与耕地、刷碗和清理四散在地板上的空酒瓶不会有什么区别，劳累的只是肉体，而心倒是一直在休息。

还有一个小麻烦：雇主要求他自己准备钢琴以外的乐器和整支乐队。不过，这也无可厚非——当你已经成了英灵，人们都会希望你能做点额外工作。莫扎特当然能召唤使魔，但有时他也希望能看到些人脸，或是跟女高音调调情。

手指们自顾自动着。啦——发唻唻——哆——，又一遍落泪之日，然后就要接上苏斯迈尔的续作部分。老实讲他不喜欢那些续写的段落，尽管苏斯迈尔已经足够尽责地根据那些他留下的手稿创作，但仍然比不上莫扎特自己……毕竟他是天才，最伟大的音乐家，这也没什么办法。

虽然雇主总是一言不发，但他在听着安魂曲的时候看起来睡得更踏实一点——准确地说，更“安详”一点，就好像他真的是个需要安魂的亡灵。如果莫扎特是个一切都为雇主着想（或者说，更加热爱一些这个世界）的音乐家，他就该不知疲倦、永不止息地反反复复演奏同一首安魂曲。

可惜他不是。去他的吧——弹同一首曲子几个月？哪怕是莫扎特，这也足够逼疯人了。

于是落泪之日戛然而止。莫扎特盯着琴键上自己的手，它们又大、又修长、又结实，指尖长着茧，比生前他记得的样子白一些，瘦一些。触键精准细腻，哪怕连续劳作数百个小时也毫无颤抖。一双标准的音乐家的手，也许比“标准”还强上不少，“完美”是个更好的形容词。

你们有什么想听的吗？他问他的手。

它们当然没有回答。这次毫无意义的提问是完全可以被谅解的，因为如果整整一个月你见不到任何聊天的对象，你也会开始和自己的手说话，就像它们真的能脱离你产生灵魂一样。

他把手放回到琴键上，准备看看在完全不被主观意愿操纵而仅由潜意识主导时，它们能弹出些什么。一些被埋藏在记忆深处的片段，南奈尔送给他的协奏，他酩酊大醉时在酒馆信手弹奏的旋律？谁知道呢？

旋律响起来的时候莫扎特没能第一时间回想起它来。这首曲子……像个多年不见的老朋友，说陌生倒不算陌生，但也谈不上多熟悉。如同牧歌一样平稳亲切的调子掺进了太多装饰音——莫扎特风格的即兴装饰音——就如同蜜糖倾入红茶，固然甜美馥郁，却也盖过了茶水本身的清香。

一旦意识到这一点，十八世纪的记忆就如同潮水一般回溯上来。只要去掉这些演奏时下意识增添的音符，他当然应当觉得这旋律似曾相识……当然。这是他们的南茜，是他最好的苏珊娜，是萨列里的奥菲利亚。莫扎特几乎能听到那副高昂又婉转的嗓子在唱：“Lascia la greggia, o Fillide, La greggia a te sì cara……”

于是刚刚响起的音乐又中止了，辽阔寒冷的皇宫复被静寂填满。

莫扎特低下头，瞪着他的手：你们弹什么呢？

但他同时也在不自觉地微笑。萨列里，萨列里。安东尼奥·萨列里。金发的音乐家把这个意大利名字含在唇齿间，轻柔地让它在舌尖上反复滑动，又不肯真正振动声带，让它散逸在稀薄的空气中。冷静谨慎的萨列里，洁癖又有点神经质的萨列里，优雅从容的萨列里，在午后的琴房偷偷吃一块巧克力饼干的萨列里……光是想起这个名字，他就能感到来自几百年前维也纳的暖风，和煦地在他的心里吹拂。

莫扎特短暂地阖上双眼，于是疲惫和寒冷都在这几秒钟间离他远去，就好像他不是在俄罗斯的冻土上，而是在萨列里家的书房里，共同谱写这首《奥菲利亚康复礼赞》（注1）一样。在数百年时光的洗礼之后，曾经的那些冲突和不理解看起来也不值一提了。

但当然，他也知道误解和误会并不会凭空消失，反而是在他死后经由觥筹交错和衣香鬓影以及永不止息的西风不断发酵，最终酿成一桩被铭刻在英灵座上的悲剧。

伊凡雷帝发出一声不耐的鼾鸣，如同雷霆响彻在皇宫中。中场休息的时间太长，他正从深远的长眠中上浮。当他浮上意识的海面，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特迄今为止的一切演奏都会功亏一篑。

音乐家冷淡地瞟了一眼沙皇，然后给无头的弦乐团一个指令。

他要演奏点新的东西。

于是在这位最伟大的音乐家的掌控下，狡黠轻快的跳音与颤音和宏大辉煌的协奏巧妙地融合在一起，就如同在泛人类史十八世纪的城堡剧院中一样回响。莫扎特闭上眼，仿佛能看见那只说着差劲德语的意大利小狐狸悄悄溜上舞台。

聆听吧，莫斯科。这是从未在这个寒冷乏味的世界上响起过的，曾经最优秀的作曲家之一的作品。

雷帝的鼾声又小下去。这位雇主从不挑剔，因为他从不理解。他不在乎自己听到的究竟是协奏曲还是歌剧，莫扎特、萨列里、海顿还是巴赫。他是一具庞大的死尸。

 

莫扎特并不清楚，被不实的流言缠绕烧灼的萨列里在英灵座上有何想法。这位拥有复仇者适性的反英雄在聊天室中永远静默无声，也从未拜访过其他英灵或是允许其他英灵前去自己的地盘。他仍然喜欢莫扎特、把他当做朋友吗？还是他已经被永无止境的燎原之火所捕获，内心充满不出于己身的恨意？或者，他仍是萨列里，但却由于自己所受到的不公境遇而对莫扎特心生怨怼？萨列里不在此处，莫扎特便不得而知。

但出自一种毫无理由的直觉和盲目的信任，他认为自己会遇到萨列里。就在这片冻土上，这间宫殿里，这架钢琴前。可能明天复仇者就会拎着他的剑（萨列里握剑？这会是个很有趣的场景）闯进门，可能更久以后他才会来。

这念头实在没什么道理。皇女对卡多克已经足够，而泛人类史召唤萨列里的概率并不比召唤任何其他英灵的概率更大。然而“萨列里会来”的想法已经牢牢根植在莫扎特心中，就如同那些音乐从他的脑子里生长出来，顺着血管流下笔端。

《烟囱工》完整地演完一遍，接下来是《塔拉里》。使魔乐队尽职尽责，演奏者则心不在焉。思绪漫无目的地飘荡：当他们终于在异闻带的俄罗斯重逢，莫扎特该说些什么？

晚上好，Signore Salieri。在生前他们尚且生疏的时候他总这么说，但这句话实在平平无奇，死板可鄙。

我亲爱的安东尼奥，近来如何？轻佻，而且毫无意义，毕竟英灵座上没有时间的概念，问候近况是荒唐的举动。

我好累啊，萨列里爸爸。这确实是事实，他很累，而且会越来越累，直到这些音符榨干他的灵基，把他烧成灰。但除了给萨列里增添不必要的心理负担，一味抱怨并无益处。

在本应是盛大华丽的多声部合唱、而现在由于硬件条件不足被改编成弦乐合奏的段落结束时，莫扎特终于想出了一个合适的开场白。并不友善，更不亲切，甚至可以说是残酷地、直接揭开反英灵的伤口的开场白。

……不过如果萨列里已经不再是“萨列里”，这反而是最恰当的迎接台词吧。

“你好啊，‘灰色之男’。”

“你是来赐予我死亡的吗？”

莫扎特自顾自地笑起来，和生前他做了个完美的恶作剧，或者从某位美丽的小姐那里偷来一个吻之后的笑声一样。

雷帝仍然睡着。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：奥菲利亚康复礼赞，Per la ricuperata salute di Ofelia，https://www.bilibili.com/video/av18808381  
> 注2：《烟囱工》序曲，https://www.bilibili.com/video/av32824099


End file.
